


Patching Up

by EmonyDeborah



Category: Incredibles 2 - Fandom, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post Incredibles 2, that thing Screenslaver had looked like a cattle-prod I can't believe it didn't leave a mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/pseuds/EmonyDeborah
Summary: However impenetrable they might seem, supers can get hurt, too, and often require some putting back together.Bob and Helen being cute and taking care of each other.





	Patching Up

Helen yawned as she tucked Jack-Jack into bed, then winced as she rolled her shoulders. She was still sore where the Screenslaver had stung her, and exhausted from the events of the day. She couldn't _believe_ she had been so blind, that she had missed the real villain for so long when she had been right in front of her. Evelyn had played her cards well, Helen now realized. The encouragement, the gadgets, the off-hand comments insinuating that she was better off without Bob, that he was holding her back…

It was all over now, she reminded herself, turning off the light and tiptoeing out of Jack-Jack’s room. We saved the city, the law is in the process of being repealed, Bob and the kids are all right.

Better than all right, it seemed, Dash and Violet had been beaming all day, randomly catching each others’ eyes and bursting into giggles. They’d also been monopolizing Jack-Jack from the moment they’d gotten home, tickling him and cuddling him and messing with his powers until it was time for bed. And Bob had been right in there with them, pulling everyone into hugs every five minutes.

He was probably in bed now, she thought. Her husband been up since last night, when Evelyn had called him. According to Violet and Dash, he’d received a phone call and ran out of the house minutes later, waiting only long enough to call Lucius before leaving without much explanation. Helen had already been in Evelyn’s goggles and didn’t remember what had happened next, but his reaction to seeing her upon coming out of hypnosis had told her something had happened. He’d jumped back into a defensive stance, fear and alarm in his eyes, until he’d been assured that it was really her. She’d been curious, but also a little afraid, to find out what Evelyn had made her do, but hadn’t had the chance to ask Bob. And now it was late, as she padded down the hall she was certain she’d find him asleep in bed.

But Helen was surprised to see the lights on in their bedroom and Bob gingerly putting on his pajama shirt, his back to the door. Helen put a hand over her mouth, not managing to stifle a gasp.

“Bob…”

A huge bruise ranged across his back, and all around his stomach, too, she saw as he turned around. He grimaced when he saw the shock on her face.

“It’s from the chain, but I’m fine.” Bob, like most supers, had unnaturally tough skin, and was largely impervious to bullets and all but the sharpest blades. But the pressure of the chain and ramming into the boat several times had left their mark. Helen’s fingers ghosted over the dark purple splotches on his abdomen, but she flinched back when he winced.

“I should have noticed, I’m sorry…” Noticed Evelyn’s scheming, noticed Bob’s pain, noticed everything that was happening under her nose that she’d missed.

“Hey, look, it’s okay,” Bob said, lifting her chin so she would look him in the eyes. “You were great.” He said it with a small smirk, and she smiled back, remembering their conversation the night she had accepted the job from Winston.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Mr. Incredible,” she said. The amusement in her eyes faded slightly as she glanced back down at his bruises, before she forced a smile back onto her face. Bob saw through it, she could tell, but he didn’t say anything as he buttoned up his shirt. He touched her arm, gripping it gently enough that she knew he was making an effort to be so, but her breath caught. He frowned, and she avoided his eyes.

“Helen?”

“I’m fine, just some scrapes from fighting Screenslaver.”

“You don’t get _scrapes.”_ Helen turned and walked to her dresser, choosing not to respond as she pulled out her pajamas. “Helen.”

“He had some...device that stung, Evelyn must have made it for him.” Bob’s eyes widened, for a moment he looked furious before forcing himself to calm down.

“Where are you hurt?” His concern was evident, and Helen wished she hadn’t said anything. They’d had enough stress for the day, he didn’t need to worry about her, too.

“Bob, it’s really-”

“Helen.” Helen sighed as she turned back to him.

“My elbow, shoulder, and knee, but-”

“Let me take a look at it.”

“What, did you earn a medical degree while I was gone?” He took three steps and stood in front of the door, his arms crossed. Helen rolled her eyes. “Fine, just let me change first.” She slipped into her pajamas as quickly as possible, trying to ignore Bob searching her body for injuries. Then she sat on the bed, pulling her uninjured leg under her, and rolled up her sleeve.

She had seen them earlier but cringed again just looking at them, and she heard Bob cursing Evelyn Deavor under his breath as he swiftly crossed the room and knelt next to where she was sitting. He took her arm very gently in his massive hands, examining the angry red marks fanning out from her elbow and shoulder.

“Helen, these look like second degree burns, you should see-”

“Thank you, Doctor, that’s enough.” He grimaced, frustrated. “Bob, I’m-”

“You’re not fine. Let me see the one on your knee.” Helen scowled, but she could tell Bob was feeling stubborn, so she shifted back to swing her leg up onto the bed. Bob rolled up her pant leg until he got to the burn there, too. He whistled.

“You put a suit on over this?” Helen nodded, gritting her teeth as Bob shifted her leg slightly to get a better view of the injury. “I’ll be right back.” He stood and walked into the master bathroom. She heard him rummaging through the medicine cabinet for a moment before he reappeared, a tube of antibiotic cream in one hand and a roll of gauze in the other.

She wanted to stretch and take the supplies and apply them herself, she’d had as much first aid training as he had, but she _ached,_ all over, and the bed was almost irresistibly comfortable. She leaned back into the pillows with a huff as Bob sat next to her and started treating her burns.

He was gentle but not very fast, and Helen screwed up her face as he carefully applied the cream and wrapped the gauze around her leg before moving to her arm. Her elbow was easy enough to treat, her shoulder not so much, due to the awkward position of the burn. It took him a few tries to wrap the gauze correctly, and her flinching didn't help.

“Sorry, sorry-just hold still-” Eventually he got it on and she rolled down her sleeve, being careful not to disturb the bandages. “See? Easy.” Helen rolled her eyes.

“My hero.”

“That is the general idea.” Helen snorted, shaking her head as Bob wiggled his eyebrows. He returned the cream and gauze to the bathroom before climbing into bed next to her, wincing slightly as he settled himself. Helen frowned, remembering his bruises, then looked around the room.

The master suite was huge, far more than they needed, and it had its own sofa and tv, a patio, and even a small bar. There were pillows everywhere, even out on the patio, and Helen stretched to grab as many as she could.

“Here, lie down.” She arranged the pillows around and under him until he looked comfortable, then she snickered.

“What?”

“You look like you tried to make a fort and fell on top of it.” She burst into laughter, clutching her stomach as he peered up at her from his mound of pillows.

“Oh yeah?” Helen wiped her eyes, not noticing the warning gleam in his eyes until it was too late. Suddenly, one of his arms had darted out and grabbed her around the waist, and she squeaked in surprise as he pulled her over the wall of pillows and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight against him.

“Bob!” He snuggled resolutely down into the pillows as she half-heartedly tried to escape, squirming and slapping his arms until she gave in.

“This defeats the whole purpose of the pillows, you know. They were _supposed_ to make you more comfortable.”

“I am comfortable,” he said, and she sighed. Of course he had to get all romantic at the moment he was falling asleep, making her stomach flutter even as she rolled her eyes.

“Fine. But when you ache in the morning-”

“It’ll be a hundred percent my fault,” he said, already sounding half-asleep. He shifted and kissed the back of her head before settling back, and she smiled to herself as she reached and turned out the lights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stuff to work on but somehow this happened. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment :)


End file.
